Forum:Testfälle zur Plagiatsdefinition
Aus genannten Gründen wird dies mein letzter Beitrag auf VroniPlag sein. Ich mag empfindlich reagieren, doch bin ich einen solchen Umgang mit meiner Person nicht gewöhnt. Dass ich die Arbeit auf VroniPlag seit langer Zeit als stiller Beobachter verfolge, habe ich bereits an anderer Stelle erwähnt. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass ich bisher keine eigenen Beiträge zu VroniPlag verfasst habe. Dass mich dies zu einem "Neuling" der Plagiatsdiskussion oder zu einem alter ego ehemaliger Beitragender macht, das entzieht sich meinem Horizont. Ich möchte jedoch noch eine Bitte äußern. Ich fände es wichtig, dass - auch wenn man sich an meinem "wirren Gedankengut" stoßen mag - auch eine Diskussion um die von mir angeführten und eine zusätzliche Quelle entspinnen möge. Da diese in der freundlichen Debatte mit PlagProf;-) untergingen, sei es mir erlaubt, dass ich diese an dieser Stelle noch einmal prominent platziere. 1.: Aus dem Buch "Wissenschaftliches Arbeiten für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaftler" der Autoren Claus Ebster und Lieselotte Stalzer: Quelle nach E/S: "Bei der einfachen Zufallsstichprobe hat jedes Element der Grundgesamtheit die gleiche Chance, ausgewählt zu werden und damit in die Stichprobe zu gelangen." Indirektes Zitat nach E/S: "Für alle Untersuchungseinheiten besteht bei der einfachen Zufallsauswahl die gleiche Wahrscheinlichkeit, in die Stichprobe aufgenommen zu werden (Ebster 1999, S. 82)." Würde VroniPlag einen solchen Fund nicht als Verschleierungsplagiat werten? :Da direkt auf die Quelle verwiesen wird, ist das keine Verschleierung. Nur wenn hier zuviel Text wörtlich übernommen wäre, könnte man es als Bauernopfer werten. Hier werden nicht mehr als 3-4 Wörter im Zusammenhang reproduziert. Ich kenne keinen auf VroniPlag dokumentierten Fall, in dem so etwas als Bauernopfer gewertet worden wäre. PlagProf:-) 13:38, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) 2.: Aus der "Richtlinie zur Sicherstellung der Einhaltung von Regeln wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit, zur Vermeidung von Plagiaten und zu den Anforderungen an Begutachtungsprozesse im Promotionsverfahren an der Fakultät für Rechtswissenschaft der Universität Hamburg": "Auch wenn keine wörtliche Übernahme des Textes einer anderen Quelle erfolgt, sondern der Text mehr oder weniger deutlich paraphrasiert oder zusammengefasst wird, ist dies zu kennzeichnen. Auch Zusammenfassungen oder Paraphrasen stellen die Übernahme der Gedankengänge Anderer dar und sind deshalb zu kennzeichnen. Die Veränderung einzelner Worte oder Halbsätze eines Textes bei der Übernahme entheben daher nicht von der Kenntlichmachung des Originals. Anführungszeichen sind hier allerdings nicht nötig." (meine Hervorhebung) Ich denke, dass nicht wenige Fragmente auf VroniPlag bei Bewertung auf Grundlage dieser Richtlinie kein Plagiat darstellen würde. :Nehmen wir doch mal als Beispiel Lm S. 162-163. Dort werden (zusammen mit der vorausgehenden Seite) etwa zwei Seiten Text mit leichten Änderungen übernommen. Dabei bleiben aber massive unveränderte Textübernahmen stehen. Auf die Quelle wird verwiesen, aber nur als eine unter mehreren. Unter Lm/Sonstiges findet man eine graphische Darstellung dieser Übernahme. :Ich würde die Hamburger Handreichung so verstehen: Wo durchgehend paraphrasiert statt wörtlich reproduziert wird, sind Anführungszeichen nicht nötig. Es wäre wohl auch eher verwirrend, wenn immer wieder kleine Gruppen von zwei, drei oder vier Wörtern durch Anführungszeichen verziert würden. Aber irgendwann ist die Grenze erreicht, wo man doch wieder Anführungszeichen setzen muss. Die würde ich bei sechs bis sieben zusammenhängenden Wörtern ansetzen. Bei Lm sind aber trotzdem viele Stellen gar nicht erst aufgenommen worden, wo zehn, zwölf, vielleicht auch mal mehr zusammenhängende Wörter nicht als Zitat gekennzeichnet wurden und der bloße Verweis auf die Quelle an sich nicht ausgereicht hätte. Dokumentiert ist beispielsweise ein Fragment mit einer nicht gekennzeichneten Übernahme von dreizehn zusammenhängenden Wörtern, das nicht als Bauernopfer, sondern lediglich als "Verdächtig" eingeordnet wurde: Lm/Fragment_060_01. PlagProf:-) 13:46, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) 3.: Auf der Internetseite "Avoiding plagiarism, self-plagiarism, and other questionable writing practices: A guide to ethical writing" von Miguel Roig finden sich folgende Beispiele: Beispiel 1: "“Because the intracellular concentration of potassium ions is relatively high, potassium ions tend to diffuse out of the cell. This movement is driven by the concentration gradient for potassium ions. Similarly, the concentration gradient for sodium ions tends to promote their movement into the cell. However, the cell membrane is significantly more permeable to potassium ions than to sodium ions. As a result, potassium ions diffuse out of the cell faster than sodium ions enter the cytoplasm. The cell therefore experiences a net loss of positive charges, and as a result the interior of the cell membrane contains an excess of negative charges, primarily from negatively charged proteins.”¹ (p. 204). ... Appropriate paraphrase (version 2): The relatively high concentration gradient of sodium ions outside of the cell causes them to enter into the cell’s cytoplasm. In a similar fashion, the interior concentration gradient of potassium ions is also high and, therefore, potassium ions tend to scatter out of the cell through the cell’s membrane. But, a notable feature of this process is that Potassium ions tend to leave the cell faster than sodium ions enter the cytoplasm. This is because of the nature of the cell membrane’s permeability, which allows potassium ions to cross much more freely than sodium ions. The end result is that the interior of the cell membrane’s loss of positive charges results in a greater proportion of negative charges and these made up mostly of proteins that have acquired a negative charge.¹" Beispiel 2: "“Mammalian histone lysine methyltransferase, suppressor of variegation 39H1 (SUV39H1), initiates silencing with selective methylation on Lys9 of histone H3, thus creating a high-affinity binding site for HP1. When an antibody to endogenous SUV39H1 was used for immunoprecipitation, MeCP2 was effectively coimmunoprecipitated; conversely, αHA antibodies to HA-tagged MeCP2 could immunoprecipitate SUV39H1 (Fig. 2G).”² (p. 1748) Here is an attempt at paraphrasing the above material: A high affinity binding site for HP1 can be produced by silencing Lys9 of histone H3 by methylation with mammalian histone lysine methyltransferase, a suppressor of variegation 39H1 (SUV39H1). MeCP2 can be immunoprecipitated with antibodies prepared against endogenous SUV39H1; on the other hand, immunoprecipitation of SUB39H1 resulted from aHA antibodies to HA-tagged MeCP2." Würden solche Paraphrasen nicht mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit als Verschleierungsplagiat gewertet werden? :Siehe oben: Als Verschleierung würde das dann gewertet, wenn die Quelle nicht angegeben ist. Habe nicht alles durchgezählt, aber bei diagonalem Durchlesen sieht mir das nicht nach etwas aus, was auf VroniPlag als Bauernopfer eingeordnet würde. PlagProf:-) 14:32, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Beispiele wie diese finden sich in Fülle. Ich denke, man darf diese bei der Suche nach einer geeigneten Definition für die Arbeit auf VroniPlag nicht vernachlässigen. Ich empfehle aber in jedem Fall, die Angaben in der Wikipedia nicht zu berücksichtigen. Diese werden, wie es an anderer Stelle hieß bereits von Beitragenden auf VroniPlag erstellt. Des Weiteren finden sich dort erschreckende Fehler. Dort heißt es etwa, dass Roland Schimmel, Professor für Wirtschaftsprivatrecht, gesagt habe: "dass „nach überwiegender Ansicht“ ein Plagiat auch dann vorliege, „wenn der Plagiierende es nicht merkt“.". Nur ist dieses Zitat ungekennzeichnet (sic!) um ein wichtiges Wort beraubt worden. Im Original heißt es: "Nach wohl (sic!) überwiegender Ansicht übrigens selbst dann, wenn der Plagiierende es nicht merkt." Ein klarer Verstoß gegen die Regeln wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit. :Das müssen andere kommentieren - ich editiere nicht bei Wikipedia. PlagProf:-) 14:32, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich möchte noch einmal PlagProf;-) für die anregende Diskussion und Hood für die netten Worte danken. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 10:03, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bedanke mich bei Galt van Wichpro für die vielen gedanklichen Anstöße und insbesondere die Bereitschaft, auf Gegenargumente einzugehen und die Diskussion inhaltlich voranzutreiben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn dieser Beitrag, auf den ich noch später inhaltlich eingehen möchte, doch nicht der letzte bleibt. PlagProf:-) 10:16, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Gibt es für die Behauptung oben "Diese werden, wie es an anderer Stelle hieß bereits von Beitragenden auf VroniPlag erstellt." einen Beleg? Und wer behauptet das? Martin Klicken 13:28, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Bezieht sich wahrscheinlich auf diesen Edit von WiseWoman. Was nicht unbedingt bedeutet, daß die Interpretation von Galt van Wichpro sonderlich überzeugend ist. KayH 13:40, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wisewoman hat verschiedentlich ausgeführt, dass Beginn und Ende einer Übernahme immer erkennbar sein müssen. Dies könne durch Anführungszeichen (im Falle der wörtlichen Übernahme) oder durch eine einleitende Formulierung unter Nennung des Originalautoren (im Falle der Paraphrase) geschehen. Außerdem meint Wisewoman, die Zitiervorschriften seien in Großbritannien und den USA viel strenger als in Deutschland. Bei der „Appropriate paraphrase (version 2)“ ''des Beispiels 1 handelt es sich um eine Paraphrase über fünf Sätze. Eine Einleitung unter Nennung des Autoren ist nicht vorhanden. Nach den anderweitig (z.B. bei etlichen „PES“-Fragmenten) vertretenen Maßstäben bezieht sich eine Fußnote am Ende eines Satzes dann nur auf diesen Satz. Demgemäß müsste bei dem obigen Beispiel aus den USA bei konsequenter Anwendung der andernorts auf VP angelegten Maßstäbe vier der fünf Sätze als (inhaltliches) Plagiat gelten („Der Umfang der Übernahme wird durch den Quellenverweis am Ende keineswegs klar“, ''Pes/Fragment 053 03). Oder gibt es eine Vorschrift, die besagt, dass die erlaubte Länge der Paraphrase sich indirekt proportional zur Nähe des Wortlauts der Übernahme verhält? Falls ja: Was ist, wenn sich der Wortlaut am Anfang der Paraphrase näher am Original bewegt als am Ende? 46.115.16.154 20:56, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Durch überlappendes Editieren gibt es zwei Fassungen dieser Diskussion. Die andere findet man hier. Da passt sie besser hin, Deshalb werde ich gleich den obigen Beitrag von 46.115.16.154 an die andere Stelle kopieren. Diskussion bitte nur noch dort fortsetzen. PlagProf:-) 15:27, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC)